The ubiquitous use of the Internet for communication between computer installations has enabled unwanted, sometimes enormously damaging, rogue programs to unknowingly enter into computing systems. This is considered a major national security risk. (See NY Times Aug. 2, 2012 op-Ed by A. B. Carter, deputy secretary of Defense and J. H. Lute, deputy secretary of Homeland Security.)
The designers of conventional computer architectures and of the Internet did not foresee the need to provide more secure systems. An exemplary embodiment of this invention corrects that oversight for computing systems.